Summer heat
by Larisha
Summary: Sequel to Winter Chill! Malik and Ryou sit in a tree in Domino Park,quite close to where Ryou had sat alone 6 months ago.But he isn't alone anymore. MalikxRyou, fluff mostly!Short but good.


And the oneshot sequel to Winter Chill begins.

Malik smirked at the small, flushed Briton lying under him. Ryou opened his wide brown eyes and looked around.

It had been 6 months since Ryou had found Malik laying in the snow that cold, winter-chilled day.6 Months since Ryou had admitted his love to the beautiful Egyptian.

All of domino's students were off for summer break, including Ryou. Malik didn't go to domino high, so he often got stuck at home, curled up on their bed, waiting for his white haired lover to return from the living hell known as school.

But now school was out, explaining why Malik laid on top of Ryou in a tree in Domino Park.

The sun was already high in the sky, beating down on the city.

Ryou began to pant, his cheeks becoming flushed even more.

"Malik…lets go home. It's too hot..."

Said Egyptian made a noise of protest, but Ryou had already slid out from under him and climbed down the tree trunk.

Malik muttered something under his breath in Egyptian, but he slid down and chased after his love anyway.

They began the slow walk back to Ryou's apartment (which they still live in, even after 6 months).

But while walking in the hot summer sun, Malik noticed Ryou was getting less coordinated. The Briton would often stumble over nothing, but quickly pick himself up and shake a worried blond lover away, insisting that he was ok.

But then Ryou stumbled and fell, and didn't get back up. Malik shot forward to Ryou's limp body like a bullet, a cry of surprise coming from the Egyptian's thought.

"Ryou? Ryou! Wake up!" Malik cried, shaking Ryou, but then he noticed the white haired male was unconscious.

Malik cradled his love in his arms as he leapt up the stairs 2 or 3 at a time.

He kicked the door open, and then gently laid Ryou on the bed they shared. With a leg, he kicked out behind him to shut the door.

The blond Egyptian put his hands on either side of Ryou, looking down at him.

"Ryou? Are you ok?" No reply came from the Briton.

Malik began to panic. But then an idea popped in his head. He leapt to his feet and dashed into the bathroom, turning on the water as cold as it would go. His sleek, tan legs carried his equally slim body back to Ryou's side, picking the other male up. He then ran back to the bathroom and striped him of his clothes and put him in the ice cold bath.

His lavender eyes were clouded with worry as the minutes of silence passed, until finally Ryou coughed a little.

"M-Malik? Where am I?"

Malik slipped his hand into the cold water, holding onto the Britons hand.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You got really red and collapsed."

Malik whined the last sentence after getting undressed himself. The Egyptian slipped into the bath tub next to Ryou, nuzzling his cheek.

Ryou sighed, leaning back into the comfortably cold water. The Briton put a hand over Malik's nose and put him to his cheek as the Egyptian tried to kiss him.

"Nrrr?"

Ryou's light brown eyes looking into Malik's lavender questioning ones apologetically.

"Sorry Malik, but not now."

Ryou had spent most of his time alone before that cold winter day he found Malik laying unconscious and shivering outside his door. But since then everything had changed. That night he had admitted his feeling to Malik (or rather, Malik found out) and they had lived together ever since. The loneliness Ryou had always felt within the cold, white walls of his apartment, and the rejection when his friends planned a sleepover without asking if Ryou wanted to come was now gone. His home, although still snows white like its longest inhabitant, was now full of happiness and warmth. The Briton now knew that his 'friends' as he once called them didn't care what happened to him.

Malik pushed Ryou's hand away, kissing him anyway. It caused Ryou's ponderings over what had happened 6 months ago to end violently.

It had been 6 months since Ryou had found Malik laying in the snow that cold, winter-chilled day.6 Months since Ryou had admitted his love to the beautiful Egyptian.

6 Months of happiness.


End file.
